Whatever it is they do
by MagpieDreamer
Summary: Hunter contimplates Blake and Tori's relationship (very short). Please read and review, folks!


**Whatever it is They Do**

Summary: From Hunter's POV, regarded Blake and Tori's relationship. 

***********************************************************

I see what they're up to.

The other's might not. But I do. It's pretty damn obvious, actually. Perhaps Dustin doesn't get it, but he's probably about the only one who doesn't. 

Blake thinks I don't know. And it did take me a while to work it out. The little glances, the slight smiles, the pretty much innocent looking hand gesture, the well placed nose wrinkling act. It took a while for it to click.

But I'm Blake's brother, and I know him better than he knows himself. Hell, _he _probably knows _me_ better than I know myself. We're brothers. That's what we do.

The moment when I realised they were doing the whole digging-on-each-other thing, was at Storm Chargers, a while ago. We're just hanging out, y'know? Dustin's bragging 'cause he's hit some big score… Shane and Tori are messing with him a bit… (man, that dude's gullible)… Blake's laughing, downing a soda… and he leans over to put his soda down on the table… Tori's sitting opposite him… and all of a sudden he catches her eye. Blake sort of lifts one eyebrow at her and kinda smiles, and this little grin tugs at the corners of her mouth, like she's smiling but it's just not quite reaching her face, and puts her head on one side, and her nose does this wrinkly thing, which I know drives Blake nuts at the best of times. Then she leans over, picks up his soda, takes a sip.

And then, bam, it's gone, over, disappeared without a trace, like nothing's happened. That was when it hit me, like a megazord just collided with my chest. This is beyond a crush. This is them as a couple, playing games with each other. 

So they haven't been out yet. It's a done deal. They like each other. A lot. They're not taking each other for granted… they've just got this… understanding. It's like 'hey, I like you, you like me, I wont date anyone else if you wont, let's flirt when no one's looking and see how long we can go without anyone noticing.' 

Seriously. 

They probably didn't even discuss it. It just sorta happened. That's how Blake would put it, I'm pretty sure. Kinda like how Marah and Dustin have this understanding that she wont vaporise him or us and he wont fire any weaponry directly at her or her sister so long as she flashes a smile in the right direction every now and again, and he waves at her when he thinks no one else is watching.

It's easier than saying something out loud. It's harder to get hurt if you can pretend it never meant anything in the first place.

I'll tell you one thing about being a ranger: you're love life goes down the drain. You wont even have time to flirt, let alone get through one entire date without _someone_ attempting to blow you out of the water. 

So Blake and Tori don't date. They just… do whatever it is they do. One of these days, I'm gonna get video footage of them making out and tell them I'll show Sensei if they don't go out on a proper date. At least that way we'll know what to call them. I mean, what the hell sort of terminology do you use for people like them?

'Uh, hi, this is my brother Blake and that's his girlfriend Tori, except that she's not really his girlfriend, and they haven't been technically going out, they just flirt when no one else is looking and I'm pretty sure they make out when they're on patrol together but that's about it… but don't ask either of them out because they'll say they're dating someone else, but don't ask who that someone else is because then they'll have to come up with a really long and complicated explanation probably very much like the one I've just given you.'

You see the problem? It would be so much easier if they just went out. 

But I know Blake. I've only seen the look he gets on his face when Tori walks by once before, and that was over that history teacher we had back when our parents were still alive… and she was hot… really, really hot…

Yeah, on subject, only seen that look on Blake once before. And I've definitely never seen anyone get the exact same look on their face when Blake walks by like Tori does.

But, like I said, the power ranger thing comes up, and your love life pretty much goes down the pan. So, eventually, maybe, they'll just get it over with.

Until then… I guess they're just gonna have to keep doing … whatever it is they do.  


End file.
